


we can fix the world that they broke

by downtothewire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, based on the quotes from the trailer, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: Based on the Deanoru line from the Teaser Trailer.Nico is frustrated with everything around her and she turns to her one source of comfort in these trying times, Karolina.





	we can fix the world that they broke

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW I COULDN'T WATCH THE TEASER TRAILER AND NOT WRITE SOMETHING AFTER THAT KISS

They had survived. They confronted their parents, and they survived. The journey back to the Hostel was quiet and filled with dread hanging in the air. The mission hadn't failed, but it hadn't succeeded either. They got back Nico's staff and Gert's medication, but their parents were still at large - their plans were still progressing and quicker than ever. They had no idea how to cope with the idea that the people that raised them were essentially super villains.

See, most kids think their parents are evil, because they didn't let them go to a party or something, but to know, to have the confirmation that in fact they are evil, and serial killers nonetheless, is a completely different ball game. There wasn't much to say, but there was much to sulk over. So, they didn't talk about it, they just sat quietly in the car and thought.

Nico played absentmindedly with the staff that had returned to her. Her hands had been itching lately, like something was missing, ever since they parted from each other. She didn't feel quite complete now that she had it back, she didn't think she ever would again, but she found another piece to the puzzle. It might never be perfect, but every little piece counted to making her more of a whole.

Once they got to the Hostel, they wordlessly moved towards their improvised training grounds - all of them silently agreeing that after their display today they needed it. They escaped by the skin of their teeth. Their parents didn't even seem to be fighting to the best of their abilities. They were giving it their all, and they still barely escaped. When Nico got back her staff, she thought she had the advantage for all of two minutes before her mother just conjured a copy from what felt like thin air. She still chose to believe that was magic and not science. The one thing she was excited about right now is finally being able to join training - not feeling useless for once.

With her finger now pricked, she stood at the beginning of the corridor and pointed the staff at the test dummy at the end, and screaming: "Fire!" Though sparks flew from the end of the wand nothing else happened, the dummy stood unharmed, mocking Nico.

"Explode!" she tried for a different spell, but nothing came of it.

The other Runaways watched her expectantly, but soon their expressions turned from awe to disappointment. Nico couldn't believe she failed at this too.

"Explode!" She yelled again, "Explode! Explode!" but nothing came of it. The dummy stood there all the same, under the shadow of their dimly lit residence.

Nico screamed in frustration, and behind her a vase exploded - sending shards of its glass everywhere. 

Everyone covered their faces to brace for the impact, but the porcelain was too thin at that point to cut anyone. They lowered their arms once they realized everything was fine, and gazed at Nico with something new in their eyes: pity. She scoffed at them before removing her finger from the needle and shrinking the staff to its original size.

Nico stomped away to some unknown part of their multi-roomed mansion. They all watched her leave, unknowing what to do next. 

It was Molly who spoke first, "Go after her," she told Karolina then gently nudged her with her elbow.

"What?" Karolina asked, still in shock.

"Aren't you her girlfriend?" Molly asked.

"We haven't really--"

Molly raised an eyebrow as if to challenge what she was about to say.

"I'll go after her," Karolina accepted and walked towards the exit Nico took, wondering in which room she could be.

Karolina checked all the rooms she could think of: Nico's bedroom, the small library she read at alone sometimes, the kitchen, the living room, even her own room - which Nico sadly wasn't in, even though Karolina quietly hoped she was.

She walked through a hallway they still hadn't explored, and removed her bracelet to allow her light to guide the way. The walls were filled with graffiti left behind by God knows who. She found herself wondering who these people were that lived here before them, these people who had to hideaway like they had. Were they good people? She really hoped they were, she had had enough terrible people for four lifetimes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound behind her. She moved cautiously towards where it came from. Nowadays, she was constantly weary of who or what could be lurking in the shadows. She lifted her arm and pointed her palm towards the door, ready in case of trouble.

"Who's there?" she asked. She heard more shuffling inside the room, but no response came. "I'm not going to ask again, who's in there?" her voice shook as she tried for the second time. Then she was met with the sound of a small explosion and she knew who was inside, she just hoped she was okay.

Karolina clasped her bracelet back on, and burst through the door to find Nico covered from head in dust. The old unused bedroom destroyed by Nico practicing her spells. The bed was missing a post, and the feathers from the old pillows were spread everywhere. Karolina tried to stifle the laughter that bubbled up inside of her, but it was no use, she was laughing loudly, tears streaming from her eyes - much to Nico's annoyance.

Her laughing stopped abruptly when Nico asked coldly, "Come here to laugh at me more?"

Karolina backtracked, "I wasn't laughing at you, I swear!"

"Sure," Nico replied. She made the move to leave her there on her own when Karolina stopped her with a gentle carress to her arm.

"Really, Nico," she started, "I wasn't laughing at you, well I was, but not like at your powers. I was laughing at you covered from head to toe in dust."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Nico replied sarcastically.

"Come on, don't be like that. I was only having a little fun."

Karolina pulled her into an embrace that at first Nico was reluctant to, but momentarily she found herself melting into her, her… something. Before she could tell it was happening, Nico started to cry. Karolina soothed her by whispering sweet nothings in her ear and smoothing her hair. The weight of the entire day was lifting off Nico's shoulders.

Once her sobbing subsided, she evened out her breathing and pulled away, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Karolina shook her head, making sure to look Nico in the eyes, "Don't apologize."

"It's just..."

"I get it," and Nico knew she did. She knew she understood her like no one had before. She didn't have to say anything. Karolina just looked at her and she knew - knew how Nico felt. Sometimes it made her feel naked, vulnerable, but mostly it made her feel seen.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Karolina asked.

Nico nodded before confessing, "All of you can control your powers, and I just feel so useless. I can't even make a stupid dummy explode, and _Chase_ can," Nico said his name with disdain but Karolina knew she held a soft spot for the boy. 

She chuckled lightly before countering, "You got your staff back today, we have been practicing for weeks now."

"I know, but you saw how good she is. I have to be better."

Karolina immediately knew Nico was referring to her mother, "You will be." She took Nico's hand and guided her to the center of the room. She picked up the staff that was now lying on the floor and handed it to Nico. It shook a bit in Karolina's hand, aware that it wasn't being handled by an Alpha user.

"Start small," Karolina told her. 

Nico took the staff from her hand. She pointed the staff at herself after a centering breath and called out, "Clean!" Then all the soot that was once covering her vanished into thin air, and Nico was left spotless. Her eyes were still closed when she asked, "Did it work?"

Karolina was watching her with reverence, amazed at what she could do, "Yeah..." she said breathless.

Nico opened her eyes and looked at her clean hands before rushing to the bathroom to see her immaculate reflection, "Holy shit!" she exclaimed almost squealing in excitement. She ran out of the bathroom and into Karolina's arms, "I'm clean!"

"You are!" Karolina answered with a smile on her face and a sweet kiss to her lips. They smile briefly into it before Nico pulled away and the relief in her face vanished. Karolina's expression mirrored it, "What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

Nico detached herself and took a seat on the bed. Karolina followed her lead and sat next to her. The only light bulb in the room shone on their faces reflecting a yellow hue.

"They're our parents. How could they be such monsters?" Nico pondered, the vulnerability that she hid from the rest of the world exposed to the girl who persisted to light up her darkness.

"We're not them. We can fix the world that they broke."

The statement hung heavy in the air before Nico spoke again, "Can we?" she challenged, "I'm not sure. What if we're destined to become them, Kar?"

"We choose who we become, Nico. All we can do is try to be better people."

"Easy for you to say. You're the best out of all of us. You'll never end up like them."

Karolina hesitated before answering, her eyes shifting, "I'm not."

"You are."

Karolina looked down, nervously wringing her hands together. Nico reached out and took one of them in hers. Karolina shifted her gaze towards her. She found something deeper than sincerity behind them.

"I know we can't promise each other we're going to save the world, we can only try, but can we promise each other we'll be together through it all?"

Nico's words came from a place that surprised even herself. They didn't come from a place of sincerity or desperation that she was growing accustomed to, they came from a place of love, and if Karolina were to ask her someday in the future: this was the moment Nico knew she loved her.

Karolina couldn't deny Nico anything in said moment. She didn't know if they could keep that promise to each other, their world was too unpredictable right now, but she wanted to. So, she found herself nodding and agreeing. In that, she promised to Nico the rest of her life. It wasn't an admission of love, it was even more. Their unwavering dedication to each other bound them to something deeper with this promise.

She just hoped she could keep it.

Nico leaned in and unclasped her bracelet before kissing a glowing Karolina. Though they had little control over what happened next, in that moment the world was theirs and everything stopped for a second, remained in a fixed state present in the taste of each other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't read and reviewed several times, because I wanted to post it as soon as I could. Hope you enjoy this and if any errors slipped by you can always point them out to me.
> 
> Also, can we TALK about the teaser? Like all that good action, drama, comedy, and good good good Deanoru. Wow, a moment for a fandom honestly.


End file.
